


Scars Aren't So Bad

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after James gets a scar from Kendall. Just a little Kames drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Aren't So Bad

James stood in front of the mirror of his dressing room, examining and cleaning the wound on the underside of his arm near his elbow. Kendall had been a little rough during the scene today, and even the though the director had told him to be careful and not really check James into the counter, it had happened anyway.

He winced as he rubbed some peroxide over the fresh cut. "Ouch, damnit."

A small knock came from his dressing room door. He turned around, but before he could say anything, the door was opening. Kendall poked his head in hesitantly. "Hey."

James gave him a small nod, and he took that as permission to step in the rest of the way. He closed the door lightly behind him, and made his way over to the taller man.

"What's up, Kendall?" James turned back to the mirror as he continued to clean the cut. He was sure that it was deep enough, it was going to scar.

Kendall looked at the floor, and shuffled his feet a moment before looking back up at the brunet. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about today." He flashed James a small sad smile. "I should have listened to the director, but I didn't, and you got hurt."

"Hey, don't even worry about it." James turned back around to face the blond. He held up his elbow for him to see the cut. "When it turns into a scar, it'll give me a great story to tell people."

Kendall nodded a little, and looked up into James' eyes. "You know, that's kind of a turn on." He stepped a little closer to the tall brunet. "The scar, I mean. Makes you seem like you have a dangerous side to you."

James breath caught in his throat as Kendall moved closer to him. He felt his heart rate increase and the butterflies swarm in his stomach. "Kendall, w-what are you doing?"

He had always found the blond attractive. Over time that attraction had turned into a crush, which had then escalated into full unrequited love.

Or so he thought the love was unrequited.

Kendall placed his hand against James' cheek, stroking it lovingly. "You want to know something?"

All James could do was nod his head in response, nerves to great to form words.

Kendall smirked, his signature expression. "I've always had a thing for you."

"Wh-what?" James cursed himself inwardly for his stupid nervous stutter.

Kendall ran his hand from James' cheek to his chest. "Why don't I just show you what I mean?" In an instant, Kendall's lips were on James', gliding slowly over the smooth flesh.

James froze momentarily before he responded, melting into the sensation of Kendall kissing him. He had waited so long for this. And he never wanted it to end.

At that moment, he was thankful Kendall hadn't listened to the director to be careful bacuase he had finally got what he was longing for.


End file.
